Kids
by Izik Imanity
Summary: They meet kids. Yup. (Part 4 of the Kagami's Talents series)


Oh man, it's been a while since I updated huh? Sorry about that! But I've been working on a new series with a co-writer and I'll be uploading the beginning real soon. Also I really suck at endings so my apologies. Please read the first 3 one shots of this series since they're connected with this! Takes place after the Winter Cup.

Also, this is dedicated to **swagmine**. Thanks for supporting me and being awesome. c:

Part 1: Surf

Part 2: Cook

Part 3: Basketball

Part 4: Kids (you are here)

* * *

"Oi boys! Rise and shine! It's time to get up up UP! NOW!"

It had been a couple months since the Winter Cup had ended, and about a week since that night streetball incident. Aaaaaaaand... Riko's voice blasted out from their phones and woke them right up.

"HEY!" she barked, sensing that they didn't get up (woman's intuition is a scary thing), "GET UP! THAT COMMUNITY SERVICE THAT WE NEED TO PASS THE YEAR IS DUE TOMORROW! WE MISSED IT BECAUSE OF THE WINTER CUP SO GET UP AND GET TO THE TRAIN STATION IN 20 MINUTES! YOU BETTER BE THERE OR ELSE...!"

The line went dead.

'Oh god...' all of Seirin basketball team members thought at the same time. Then it hit them, and they all rushed about in their individual homes trying to get ready and there on time.

* * *

Riko looked around at the group in front of her and all of the boys were in front of her... except for Kagami.

"That stupid Bakagami... where is he?!"

"Sorry Kantoku, I'm here I'm here!"

"Baka! I said to get here in 20 minutes, not 21! Here, you get the Boston Crab Hold because you're being stupid!"

"Ahhhhhhh-HHHHHHHHHH!"

The others winced in sympathy. Oh well. That's what he got for being late.

"Okay!" Riko clapped her hands, as if ridding them of dust. "We will be volunteering at the Dream Daycare!" Kagami's eyes lit up. "Got a problem with that? No? Good! Let's go!"

They boarded the train to get to the day care.

* * *

When they got there and saw who was there as well, their eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Well well well, look at that. Seirin's here too!"

"Hey Imayoshi/ Hello Imayoshi-san." Kagami and Kuroko greeted in unison.

"Ah, hello. Kagami. Kuroko."

Meanwhile, the rest of Seirin was trying to comprehend the fact that _the whole of Touo and Shuutoku's first string was in front of Dream Daycare as well._

_"_Community service?"

"Yes, them as well."

"Alright, let's go in then!"

No one missed Kagami's minuscule smile.

* * *

"Ah, Kagami-kun! Nice to see you again! We haven't seen you in ages!"

Kagami's smile widened.

"Hey Tanoshika! Nice to see you too! Been busy with basketball, sorry 'bout that." He sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"Where're the kids?"

Just as he said that, a couple of suddenly gray, blue, and pink blurs rushed past them and knocked into him.

"Taiga-nii! Taiga-nii! Welcome back!" The kids all chimed at once. "Hey! What's up, kiddos?" He ruffled their hair. "Been good?"

"Yeah! Yeah! We missed you!"

"Yeah. I missed you guys too." A soft and tender smile adorned his face, the softest and tenderest any of them had ever seen.

"Oh yeah! Meet my team! These are the guys I talk about."

"Oh! Oh!" The girl ran up to Hyuuga. "You're Hyuuga-nii right? Taiga-nii says Hyuuga-nii has round funny glasses and you have round funny glasses so you must be Hyuuga-nii, right?!"

Hyuuga smiled gently and said, "Yes, that's right. I'm Hyuuga." But then, all of a sudden, a tick mark appeared on his head. "And what did he say about my glasses?!"

"Alright hahahah! Kisa let's not do that, I'll introduce you all okay!"

"Okay!"

"Seirin, Shuutoku, Touo, this is Kisa, Momiji, and Hiro. Kisa, Momiji, Hiro, this one with the light blue hair is my shadow, Kuroko. The one with the glasses is Hyuuga, the one with the goofy smile is Kiyoshi, and the one with the joke book is Izuki. Those four over there are Furihata, Fukuda, Kawahara, and Tsuchida. The one with the cat mouth and the one not talking are Koganei and Mitobe, and the girl is Riko. She's also the coach of our team. And they... they are Touo and Shuutoku."

"Hey!" The two teams shouted in unison.

Momiji, Hiro, and Kisa suddenly clung to Kagami.

"Don't yell at Taiga-nii! He hasn't done anything to you! Why are you yelling at him?"

The teams froze. "Oh no, we weren't yelling at him," Miyaji tried to save," well, we were, but only playfully!"

Momiji pondered over his response.

"Hm okay! Whatever, let's go play Taiga-nii!"

The three kids proceeded to drag him further into the day care, where the playrooms were, but took a moment and yelled back towards the receptionist.

"Hey, Tanoshika, sign my team and those others for me!"

"Yeah no problem!"

"Thanks!"

She turned towards them.

"Hi! My name's Tanoshika Hana! Please write your name here, the date, and what time you signed in! When you leave, sign out with the time."

* * *

When the teams walked into the playroom, they did not get the sight they were expecting. They expected maybe kids in a circle, or kids playing with blocks and stuff. But no. They were literally _hanging off of Kagami. _It was definitely an interesting sight.

Takao ran up to them and started to play with the kids.

Everyone followed his lead.

* * *

A few hours passed, and the teams stepped out of the daycare.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you so familiar with the kids and staff there?"

Everyone stopped to listen.

"Ah, I volunteer there a lot. The kids are great. I always play with them because I know it must be boring to just be stuck in a daycare all day."

"Ah, I see."

"Well, I'm hungry. Lets go eat!"

"Hai."


End file.
